The NCMHD provided funds to the Division of Human Resource Development, National Science Foundation (NSF) to support the Salish Kootenai College Developing American Indian Secondary Educators Project;and the Forth Berthold Community College Mada Maagarishtauo Awa Hee Aadsa Maa Aru Maa Giguckligash Project.